


Harry Potter Drabbles

by TomThomas101 (orphan_account)



Series: Fandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, also hurt/comfort, beware the angst and hurt/comfort, could be a crossover later, probably lots of angst, slow updates beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TomThomas101
Summary: Hey, um my name's Harry Potter but of course you probably already knew that. So I recently found out that there is a series of books written about my adventures so I read them. They were pretty accurate but there were a few things missing so I cashed in a favor to use this fanfiction author's account to post my other, lesser known adventures. So, yeah... Hope you enjoy?





	1. Apologising

Harry nervously advanced on the potions classroom after the Philosopher's Stone debacle and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Enter." He heard a terse voice say.

Harry entered to the scowl of the man he had grown to hate over the course of the last year. 

"What do you want Potter?" Snape growled.

"I-I..." Harry started before taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride. "I want to apologise for suspecting you were going to steal the Stone."

"I'm sorry Potter, I didn't quite hear that." The other man said with a smirk.

Harry scowled but repeated his apology, controlling his breathing all the while. If he was going to do this, he would do it properly.

Silence had enveloped the room after Harry's apology when Snape suddenly broke it.

"Anything else Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry replied. 

At least he tried. Harry doubted that if Snape had been in Harry's position that he would have done the same thing. But oh well, what's done is done and it can't be taken back.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next day at the end of Potions class, Harry briefly smiled when for the first time, he turned in a finished potion at the end of class. Maybe he had gotten through to the grouchy old professor after all.


	2. Losing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione dies and Harry doesn't know what to do next.

Chapter 1: Losing Hope  
Harry stood and placed a singular hand on his chest in the universal sign of respect, as the coffin was carried away from the assembled mourners. Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends was dead. Dead and not coming back. Ever.

It was not the fact she was dead that devastated Harry the most, it was the cause of her death. Nobody deserves to die the way she did. Except for maybe Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but in Harry mind, they weren't even classified as human. While Harry and his other friends were trying to escape the Malfoy's dungeons, Bellatrix was torturing Hermione.

Dobby had come to take away Luna, Griphook and Mr Ollivandar, but when he tried to re-enter the house through the wards, he found himself unable to get through. So, while Harry and Ron were desperately trying to find a way to escape, Hermione was bleeding out on the floor of Malfoy Manor, watched by the gleeful eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

By the time Harry and Ron managed to escape, Hermione was just about dead. The pair had rushed over to her resting place just in time to see her smile one last time and utter her last words to Harry;

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I love y-you." She was barely able to finish her sentence before her eyes drifted shut.

Harry stood there for a moment, tears dripping from his eye-lids as he stared numbly at the body of his best friend.

"I love you too Hermione." He had replied softly.

At this, Ron seemed to snap himself out of the state of shock he had formerly been in. He had stood up, pointed a finger at Harry and yelled at him for having to audacity to steal the love of his life. After finishing his rant, he proceeded to storm out after informing Harry that he could no longer call Ron a friend.

Left standing numbly in front of Hermione's body, Harry stared at the body of his dead friend, who could have been much more than that, but was never given the time.

Everything important to him had just come crashing down in the last hour. He was beyond sadness, the only thing he felt capable of feeling was numbness. After deciding he could not bare to stare at her anymore, Harry made his way out of the Manor and back to Hogwarts.

So now we come back to the present, Harry standing and watching his best friend and lost love leave his life forever.

Just before he departed the solemn-aired funeral, Harry glanced around to see who had come to pay their respects to the fallen hero. There were many people Harry didn't recognise and some that he did, but one face vividly stuck out to him.

Ginger hair,

Lots of freckles,

Long, lanky limbs.

It could only be Ron Weasley.

Harry felt a rush of anger towards his former friend, the first true emotion he had felt since Hermione's death two days ago. But, almost as suddenly as it came, the rush of anger was overtaken by depression. If even his first friend couldn't stick by him, then what hope did he have of persuading hundreds of people to stick by him long enough to fight a way for him.

None, that's what.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days later found Harry standing on the edge of a forest in the middle of Romania. Apparently, this was where Voldemort was currently hiding.

'This is either going to be the beginning or the end.' Harry reflected, as he stared through the dark trees to the black beyond. For some reason, the thought of what was ahead did not scare him as much as he thought it would. Harry was just hoping that Wormtail hadn't given him false information.

He had painstakingly contacted Wormtail and asked him to to pay back his life debt by giving Harry Voldemort's location. After a few days of silence, in which Harry had guess were spend conferring with Voldemort, he had gotten the reply which ended up leading him here.

Now all he could do was hope that Wormtail respected the life debt Harry had cashed in.

Sighing once. Harry entered the forest, not looking back. Not even once.


End file.
